Azar
by x.benshorin
Summary: Si nada sucedía sin causa determinada, ¿por qué estaba allí una vez más? [Tsukiyama/Kaneki] shōnen-ai.


**Diclaimer:**

Tokyo ghoul es propiedad de Ishida Sui. Yo sólo escribí esto porque no sé qué mierda hago aquí, y me ví en la necesidad de colocar esto por acá. uvu

 **Advertencias:**

Este one-shot contiene: Un poco -demasiado- de ooc, fluff, cursilerías, boberías sin sentido, severa narración redundante, faltas ortográficas, diabetes, y más de eso.

* * *

 _"Azar es una palabra vacía de sentido, nada puede existir sin causa."_

━━Voltaire, (1694-1778) Filósofo y escritor francés.

 _ **Al Azar.**_

.

Allí se hallaba él, apoyado en el tallo del árbol, pacífico, hojeando un libro que yacía en sus manos, leído con anterioridad, seguramente, como algunos. Tal actividad era apacible para el chico, relajante. Aquella tranquilidad que buscó a lo largo de mucho tiempo durante su etapa de vida, por fin lograba palparla. Lo sentía. Tomar un libro en sus manos en tiempos libres, así, siempre fue una sensación cálida y gratificante, inclusive, desde muy lejos.

 **— Serendipia.* —** Murmuró en un hilo de voz, luego de finalizar su lectura. Cerró el libro por un rato y alzó la mirada.

.

.

.

.

Lejos de allí, podía distinguirse a un chico alto y de rasgos finos. Hebras violáceas. Examinaba el lugar, despejado, sereno, en el que era audible únicamente el chillar de los pájaros. Similar a una especie de paraíso. De repente, detuvo sus pasos al darse cuenta de algo que llamó de su atención.

Observó a alguien más por ahí, sin distinguir exactamente quién.

Entonces... no se encontraba solo, ¿no es así?

Se acercó un poco para poder observar con claridad: finas y sedosas hebras blancas. _"Ese aroma..."_ Imaginándolo o no, estaba seguro que no podría reconocer aquel brillo, cabellera y olor de cualquier otro sujeto. Un aroma único, uno el cuál solamente él desprendía, uno exquisito.

Tenía que ser él. Ese, el mismo chico por el cual recordó llorar desconsoladamente la última vez, antes de su partida. Sentía sus ojos como imanes hacia dicha dirección, como si le llamase indirectamente hacía él... Hasta podía distinguir como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, curvándolos. Se cautivó, hacía mucho que no le veía sonreír, no de ese modo, sin ese aire de dulzura con el que le caracterizó en algún momento. A poco desvanecía su respiración. Verle en ese estado le hacía más vulnerable, y sin importarle qué, tenía ganas de verlo por última vez.

Aun así...

No. Su cabeza le decía no, que no debía ir, que no debía... ¡No debía acercarse a él!

Su corazón bombeaba desesperado. ¿Emoción? ¿Ganas de abrazarlo? Por supuesto que no. No sería demasiado _'cool'_ de su parte si lo hiciese ahora mismo, pero era algo casi imposible para él. En efecto, no se podía ocultar el hecho que todavía se encontraba cegado por el chico de ojos oscuros. Y eso aumentaba su impaciencia, caminando hacia él. Imperceptible. Sin retroceder. Sin darse cuenta que al cabo de segundos aceleraba sus pasos.

Su corazón seguía agitado. Quería verlo, quería verlo, quería verlo. Y su cabeza no dejaba de nombrarle.

Ansiedad.

 _"¡Kaneki-kun!"_

Aceleró desesperado, restando importancia a las flores que pisaba en el camino. Sólo quería llegar a él. Los segundos en el camino se hacían infinitos, pero al segundo que estuvo tan cerca de él, sus pulmones dejaron de funcionar, literalmente -creyó inclusive que abusaba en demasía de su suerte-. Estaba allí, frente a él, haciendo retumbar su última pisada, con torpeza, como si hubiera pisado aquella área por error. El menor detuvo su actividad, sobresaltado. Alzó la mirada sólo para dirigir sus pupilas al sujeto que se hacía presente. No es como si haya llamado a alguien más para que le haga compañía.

Un silencio inundó el lugar.

No lo pensó más. Shuu flexionó lentamente su rodilla izquierda en dirección al suelo, colocando su diestra detrás de su espalda, inclinando esta hacia delante, logrando una perfecta y refinada posición. Diría que era la posición perfecta. Tan típico de él. Justo a la misma altura en la que el menor estaba. Este alza la mirada cual halló la del albino, en una mirada embriagadora, encantadora.

Le llamaría inercia a lo que estaba haciendo, podía serlo, pero lo cierto es que ni siquiera él estaba consciente de su propio actuar.

Instantáneamente, su boca se abrió:

 **— ¿Aceptarías este detalle de mi parte? Es para tí, _amo_ — digo, Kaneki-kun.**

Negó con la cabeza en su error, para luego hacerle muestra de una flor que cargaba con él, entregándosela:

 **— Me permites estar a tu lado... dos minutos,** _¿oui?_ **Prometo irme después.**

Colocó la flor sobre las finas hebras. Sinceramente, para la vista de Shuu, Kaneki se veía realmente irreal con ella sobre sus cabellos. Destacaba también su mirar, esa tranquilidad pura, esa paz nunca antes vista en él y que, luego de mucho, por fin lograba divisar en él. Le encantaba así. Le cegaba. Si en algún tiempo atrás se había empecinado con algunas facetas del menor, definitivamente; esta era su preferida.

El mitad-ghoul se quedó atónito. Verle ahí a Tsukiyama era... perturbador. No solamente su presencia le hacía perturbante, sino también su obsequio. El que alguien le obsequie algo así -cosa que ni en sus más remotos sueños sucedía-, definitivamente lo hacía. Nadie lo había hecho antes, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Es que hasta en su supuesta 'felicidad' se encargaría de acosarle a sobremanera? Más allá de todo, ¿por qué le obsequiaba flores?

Había leído en algunos libros que el obsequiar flores era como una especie de 'método de conquista' entre una pareja de enamorados. Sí, desgraciadamente Tsukiyama Shuu estaba obsequiando una flor a Kaneki Ken. Aun así, ¿estaría siendo romántico tal gesto?

 **— ¡Kaneki-ku—**

 **— ...Tsukiy—**

Se entrelazaron. Se miraron de nueva cuenta, helados el choque de palabras. El menor desvió la mirada, y podría jurar que comenzaba a sentir escalofríos. El mayor notó esto. Y Kaneki, al intentar no ser muy evidente respecto a lo que él mismo presenciaba, no se daba cuenta que aquello incitaba al contrario con insistir en el asunto:

 **— No seas tímido. Esa flor en tu cabello luce** _magnifique_. **—** Insinuó apuntando con su índice en dirección a esta. **— Es perfecta, ¿no lo crees?**

 **— Tsukiyama-san, pensé que tú...**

 **— ¿Pensaste que no me volverías a ver, Kaneki-kun? Ya te lo dije antes: Me mantendré a tu lado las veces que sean necesarias. Me aseguraré de cuidarte.**

Confesó el de mayor estatura con aquel tono de voz tan característico de él, agregándole a este, un toque de seriedad. Él siempre hablaba en serio con respecto al chico. Tal vez era algo en lo que Kaneki tomaba muy a la ligera, pues nunca se detuvo a pensarlo. Kaneki procedió a retirar la flor de su cabello, examinándola. El aroma que emanaba era realmente delicioso, era una hermosa flor, como esas que solían gustarle a Hinami.

 **— Es una hermosa flor. Huele bien. —** Dijo sin despegar los ojos de esta. **— Pero escucha, no vuelvas a darme una flor. No soy una mujer, ¿de acuerdo?**

 **— ¡Oh, descuida! No temas por eso, Kaneki-kun.**

Soltó Shuu con tono resplandeciente, haciendo un ademán con la mano. Le otorgó una sonrisa sagaz y tomó asiento a su lado en el tronco del árbol, escondiendo sus dedos y cruzándolos en señal que no lo haría, mentiría. Por supuesto que le daría más flores a su amado dolce, las que sean con tal de adentrarse a su corazón.

Todo por su preciado 'Kaneki-kun'.

 **— Haré lo que tú me digas,** _amo_ **—**

 **— ¿Hm?**

 **— Kaneki-kun.**

 **— Mantente lejos, por favor.**

Hizo un mohín con recelo, para luego retomar a su interrumpida lectura, recargando su espalda contra el tallo. Shuu no desaprovechó aquella situación para colocarle, de nueva cuenta, la flor en la esquina de sus hebras, procurando ser más delicado esta vez. Ya había metido la pata dos veces, y lo que menos deseaba, era después de lo poco que había conseguido, ser echado por enésima vez.

 **— Tsukiyama-san —** Aclaró la garganta, dubitativo **—: ¿Por qué estás aquí? —** Preguntó focalizando sus ojos y atención al libro en frente suyo.

 **— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Sabes bien por qué estoy aquí, Kaneki-kun. ¿O prefieres escucharlo?**

 **— Si estás pensando hacer ese tipo de cosas desagradables, no me har...**

 **— Ya, ya. ¿Sabes? He cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos.**

Shuu colocó una mano en su pecho, resaltando su honestidad con descaro. En el rostro del menor se podía notar la desconfianza hacia el contrario, los motivos bastaban, aun así, era inevitable el no imaginar que esta sería otra más de sus típicas justificaciones para acercarse más a él con segundas intenciones.

 **— Sólo asegúrate quedarte quieto.**

Quedaron en silencio otra vez. Kaneki se concentró en su lectura, ignorando la presencia del otro. Al cabo de unos minutos, Shuu acomodó la flor en la cabeza del mitad-ghoul, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de este. Kaneki reaccionó y volteó su rostro hacia el contrario, incrédulo. Los dedos del foráneo deslizaron hacia su rostro, y en un sutil movimiento, aterrizando en su mejilla. La frotó con delicadeza, sintiendo la tersura de aquella piel ajena contra su palma. Repitió esto durante algunos minutos. El menor se desconcertó, sin saber con exactitud cómo es que, inconscientemente, comenzaba a cerrar los párpados. No lo sabía, pero algo en ese tacto le relajó y por un segundo, olvidando el resto.

Y eso incluía a Tsukiyama.

 **— ¿Hm? ¿Sucede algo, Kaneki-kun?**

Otra vez, sobresalto.

 **— ¿Qué? Y-Yo solo... Me dormí por un segundo.**

Finas rayas de color rojo se atenuaron sobre sus pómulos, retirando rápidamente su rostro cerca de la mano del gourmet. Sentía su mandíbula temblar y cómo el contrario le miraba con picardía. Ahora sí que iba a concentrarse en su lectura. Pegó su cabeza a este, cambiando las páginas rápidamente.

Shuu rió por aquellas palabras expuestas por el albino y le sujetó ambas mejillas, y de un solo fue atraído hacia el contrario con fuerza. Sus frentes chocaron en un suave golpe, cerró los párpados y se aferró fuerte a la camisa de este para así evitar trastabillar. Estaban cerca. Y era tarde para arrepentirse. Se podría decir que, para el mayor también lo era. El menor abrió lentamente un ojo, quería procesar a lo que acababa de suceder.

 **— Tus ojos... son** _molto belle._

Cierta confesión le había tomado con la guardia baja. Y lo admitiría. Nunca antes se detuvo a pensar que aquel ghoul asesino, psicópata, despiadado que alguna vez conoció por casualidad, le miraría con aquellos ojos, de esa manera. Nunca antes pensó que, tal vez, muy en el fondo de ese despiadado ser se ocultaría uno opuesto, uno... romántico. ¿Tsukiyama Shuu podía ser romántico? Conocía a la perfección su narcisismo y elegancia, era imposible descifrar qué disfrazaba detrás de todas esas cualidades.

 **— Tsukiyama-san. —** Por alguna razón, se horrorizó de su propia forma de actuar. Estaba ¿cediendo? Y es que debía de admitir que por primera vez, notaba algo distinto en los orbes contrarios. No estaba si debía confiar o no, pero había algo distinto... **— Prometis... —** Las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas en el momento que Shuu tomó por la nuca al mitad-ghoul y se aproximó más.

Más cerca.

El menor le miró. Y de imprevisto, tiró de su camisa con vehemencia. Aparentemente era un 'abrazo'.

Tsukiyama sintió como sus pulsaciones subían y bajaban en su pecho. Se paralizó. Kaneki lo estaba haciendo. Le estaba abrazando, o eso veía.

¿Podía ser esa una señal? ¿Le...

 **— ¡K-Kaneki-Kun, tú...!**

 **— Igh—h. —** Sollozó atormentado, hundiendo su cabeza en el hombro contrario. Se aferró a su camisa con fuerza.

 **—** ¿ _Amore?_

Shuu se alarmó, ver a aquel chico en ese estado le sacaba de quicio descontroladamente. Tomó por ambos antebrazos al chico para apartarlo un poco y encararlo. Le cuestionó:

 **— Si tú quieres, me voy. Pe-pero no llores,** _amore._

 **— No estoy llorando. —** Soltó con un hilo de voz. **— Tsukiyama-san... Quédate.—** Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el peli morado se fascinara de nueva cuenta. Quiso tomar desesperadamente al albino y abrazarlo, pero éste le frenó con su mano. Sabía lo que venía por parte del ghoul. Así que decidió finalmente volver a lo suyo y acomodarse en el tallo. El mayor se sorprendió de golpe, se sentía emocionado y con el corazón bombeando fuerte. Todo aquello... las confesiones, gestos, miradas por parte del chico de un ojo parchado, le habían dejado sin aliento.

Ciertamente, Kaneki movía todo tipo de sentimientos en el ghoul, no estaba seguro si el contrario sentía lo mismo, pero lo que sí podía asegurar, quizá, es que se sentía feliz. Feliz, a su lado.

Quizás.

* * *

 ***Serendipia:** Descubrimiento o un hallazgo afortunado e inesperado que se produce cuando se está buscando otra cosa distinta.

Para los curiosos, no sé exactamente de donde se me ocurrió esto, sólo salió. En fin, creo fui -soy(?)- la primer persona en subir un shot de este fandom que no tenga Angst. (?)


End file.
